


Fraternal Orders

by orphan_account



Category: Prison Break
Genre: Big brother Lincoln, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Canon Compliant, Death, Death penalty, Fluff, Fox River, Gen, Hugs, Lincoln's execution, Love, Memories, Prison, Snap shot, Sweet, end of life, fraternal love, season one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-11 01:23:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4415666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lincoln looks at Michael and feels the memories flood back in that boxy room, waiting to be taken to die. God - he's proud of this kid; if he has to go to the chair, he'll go remembering his baby brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fraternal Orders

_He wins. Always - he wins because he is the baby. He fights his corner and stamps his feet, and he wins; little terrier puppy with spunk and charisma, and a penchant for tantrums. Even now, even here, at this age and with how his life has evolved, he still remains - in some ways - my very little brother._

_I look at him now, grown up, and I see the four year old with messy hair and crooked teeth, the scared kid who wet the bed and was too proud to ask for help changing the sheets. I see Sunday dinners, new schools, fights and late night talks - and that tentative conversation about losing his virginity that he was desperate to have but so embarrassed to admit. I envy the past for having what I wish I could still hold in my arms. I say I love him, but it rarely arrives when it should. But I know he gets it, I know he knows._

_He's a manipulative little shit, but fuck if it doesn't work. He has me where he wants me - needs me? - and I know he knows I'll always be here, however I can... He exploits it sometimes, but I'd go to the ends of the earth and walk through fire if it meant keeping him safe. I regret so much that I've done, but then I look at him and know that if he's so desperate to be here with me, there must have been something I did right._

_I need him, too. He rights me, reminds me that something good exists, stands loyal when I deserve it least..._

 

"Linc?" Michael's voice and slightly worried look pull Lincoln from his far-off stupor and he blinks furiously, focusing his eyes on Michael.

"What?" He inclines his chin slightly, letting Michael know he has his full attention. 

"Vee might still..." Michael says in that quiet, whispered way of his, with that minuscule lisp he tries to hide, and Lincoln thinks he'll miss Michael's voice most out of everything. 

"Stop it, Michael." Lincoln insists forcefully. "Let me just be with you, okay? Can I do that? Can I be with you , spend time with you so I've got something to fucking take with me?" Michael is crying when Lincoln gets the courage to look at his face again and he regrets snapping but he can't lie - not now, not anymore, not to Mike. "I'm sorry." He whispers and gets up from the table to pace the room. 

After two lowly steps, he returns and places his hands on Michael's shoulders from behind. "I love you Mikey." He says quietly. 

Swallowing around the enormous lump in his throat, Michael nods his head but doesn't look around. "Love you too, Linc."


End file.
